The Trickster
by BigY1308
Summary: Sure, skip it. I know immortality stories is a bit overused,but trust me when I tell you this, this is some new shit. Imagine a world where Naruto Uzumaki realised he could never grow old. Doing the only thing he can he decides to run away not before leaving some clone that ages with his family. He'll be like the Doctor. Oh the picture doesn't belong to me. Critics allowed


**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the plot and new techniques**

He had just noticed now of all times. The past three years were great. He was married to a real babe, Hinata. And it seemed like she was expecting. But what took the cake was that he was still physically 18. (The Last). Only his hair grew to what it was 4 years ago

Everyone was growing while he was still stuck in his fucking prime. He had asked his furry friends what was wrong.

Now he wished he wasn't alive.

Him, Naruto fucking Uzumaki had gained immortality. Through what means, he didn't know.

He couldn't live with them, his precious people, his own family. He didn't want to outgrow all of them, watching his children aged while stuck at his prime. That was when he'd decided to find a solution to either fix this shit he'd had gotten himself in or leave his family, best to hate him than watxh on as they die.

Xxxxxxxxx 2 years later

Naruto was in a secluded room in his house. Hinata and their son, Boruto were at the Hyuuga Clan Compound.

As for him, he was in his own laboratory, a laboratory that he had once called his study.

The room was filled to the brim with books, substances, s. The room was physically blank with kanji seals covering everything.

Naruto was feeling low for the past year. He couldn't find an answer. Which is why he started using an advanced Henge to fool the ocular powers of the Byagugan as well as the blank stare that Sasuke called eyes.

Before starting this whole shindig, he needed to know what was wrong. What went wrong in the past to have caused this...issue on the first place?

After he had explained the problem to the almighty Bijuu. Shukaku in all its glory had chosen to squash him with his sand. It hurt like a bitch. When everyone thought him dead. He's body was engulfed by gold, melting fire.

They were at a loss on how to describe what occurred, that they concluded that hehe had evolved. The Uzumaki vitality, Sage Chakra, Kurama's Yin and Yang and the Sage of Six Paths' Chakra had morphed his body into a Bijuu-like entity.

Granting him immor-fucking-tality.

So here he was, finding a way to leave an improved blood clone that'd actually age with Hinata and die naturally. Naruto had made amazing breakthroughs. One of the awe inspiring things is that the blonde created a way to actually breach the nearest Sharingan's **Kamuii** to land a hit on the user. While this was not his intention, it couldn't hurt to have a plan if some dipshit came walking with transplanted Sharingans. It was all an accident.

The immortal Jinchuuriki had no idea what happened at first. All he did was add some similar kanji to that of the **Hiraishin** to a small orange ball.

Applying a bit of Chakra, he threw the ball at some kid. Nothing happened until the ball started to create a distortion, sucking and trapping the clueless child in the nearest breach of time and space which happened to be the Rokudaime's personal dimension. Not that the blonde had any idea on what the fuck happened.

"...shit" he said fleeing the scene.

"Crap! Forgot the ball" he exclaimed, returning to retrieve the ball.

Later that day Kakashi would be insanely confused when he'd come across a child in his personal dimension, with eyes red from tears, complaining about how the Hero of the War sent him here.

 _ **Now**_

"Experiment 78, 3rd try"

He said as he placed a drop of his blood and placed chakra the size of a Bijuu onto a seal placed on the Blood Bunshin.

Nothing occurred

" **Another fail. Suc-"**

Kurama wasn't able to finish as the while room was engulfed in potent light, swallowing Naruto's figure and that of his clone.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Uhh..What *cough* hit me?" asked Naruto.

Only to wake up with life like eyes staring back at him.

"Aaahhhh"

 **End**

 **Tell me what you think. A travelling immortal. Inspired by Doctor Who. This will continue of reviews and faves go above 50. If youre gonna dream, dream big.**

 **Please tell me the universes you want Naruto to breach. If it isn't used, I didnt like it. Sorry**


End file.
